<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"At least let me clean it" by cyn_00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443723">"At least let me clean it"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_00/pseuds/cyn_00'>cyn_00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr fluff prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Canon Related, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Alternating, POV Derek, POV Spencer Reid, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_00/pseuds/cyn_00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: @cyn-00</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan &amp; Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr fluff prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"At least let me clean it"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <a href="https://cyn-00.tumblr.com/post/629097367256367104/blisfvll-prompt-list-an-phew-finally-finished">Prompt list</a>
  </em>
  <em> (requests currently closed)</em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://cyn-00.tumblr.com/post/629151615957549056/omg-im-so-happy-that-you-decided-to-take-prompts"> <em>Link to the same fic on Tumblr</em> </a>
</p><p>
  <em>This is n. 47 from "fluff" </em>
</p><hr/><p>The night sky was pitch black, the only sources of light red and blue flashes of sirens coming from ambulances, police cars and federal SUVs; psychedelic flares of color only making it more difficult for Reid's tired and hyper-attentive eyes to focus on what was important for the moment being.</p><p>
  <em>Derek. Where is Derek. </em>
</p><p>A dark figure ran out of the house a few minutes after a series of gunshots were heard from outside. Spencer didn't need to ask any of his teammates nearby to know the figure was the person he'd been worrying about for the past 30 minutes.</p><p>He jogged in the man's direction and called out his name one, two, three times, though Morgan was too busy hunching on himself to cough his lungs out to answer or to even <em>hear</em>.</p><p>"Morgan? Derek? Are you alright??"</p><p>Morgan- <em>Derek's </em>coughing quieted enough to allow the man to nod at the question.</p><p>"Y-yeah. Fine. 'm fine." he answered with rough and strained voice as he straightened up again.</p><p>The second he did that, Spencer's previous concern exploded again full-force in his veins.</p><p>"Wh- what the hell happened to you??" he asked, taking in the deep, blood-dripping cut that carved his boyfriend's browbone and the bright red ecchymosis encircling his neck like a collar.</p><p>Morgan sighed, shaking his head to dismiss the man's worry. "Guy went crazy on me. Punched me and tried to choke me before I could-" his phrase was cut off by a harsh fit of cough. "b- before I could react. Sheriff had to shoot him."</p><p>The man standing in front of him inched closer at each pronounced syllable, incapable of tearing his gaze away from his bruised throat.</p><p>Derek watched him as he brushed his finger pads on the flushed and burning skin of his neck, light as a feather, as though feeling compelled to test the realness of his injury.</p><p>"Spencer... I'm fine. Seriously."</p><p>His sweet and reassuring voice didn't in the leastest deter the younger man's eyes from darting up to level with Derek's and crinkling in a scowl, all in a matter of a fraction of second.</p><p>"<em>Why</em> did you do that." Reid's tone didn't raise in pitch at the end - somehow that was anything <em>but</em> a question.</p><p>Morgan returned the frown. "What're you on about? Should I just have let the sheriff get in ALONE??"</p><p>"You should have convinced her to NOT get in in the first place, and <em>wait</em> for us."</p><p>Derek stared in his boyfriend's eyes for a few seconds; a glimmer of upset surfacing on his hazel irises.</p><p>He exhaled deeply and averted his gaze, brushing past by him to stride toward the other side of the street and join the rest of their team.</p><p>"Morgan!" Spencer's voice came from behind, his frantic steps closing the distance between the two to follow him.</p><p>"Don't go all Hotch on me. I don't need that right now." he scolded while his twitchy hands worked his vest off.</p><p>"I'm not 'going Hotch' on you-"</p><p>"Then don't go 'boyfriend' on me, alright?? Just drop it, Reid!" Morgan snapped, stopping abruptly in his tracks halfway to the other side of the road.</p><p>He turned around to face the man chasing him; a thump in his chest at the look on his face.</p><p>"I'm-" Spencer gulped. "I'm just <em>saying</em>. You should've waited." he reiterated, dropping his gaze and the volume of his voice simultaneously.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"I d- don't know how you expect me to not...t-to not <em>'go boyfriend'</em> on you." Reid stuttered sheepishly; his words almost swallowed by the background noises as he began unstrapping his own vest too.</p><p>Derek's shoulders collapsed with the weight of guilt, a second later his hands were cupping the other's face urgently.</p><p>"Spencer," he called in a whisper; the genius' chin tilting up instinctively at the use of his first name. "Sweetheart, I'm <em>fine</em>. And I'm sorry I scared you."</p><p>Spencer hesitated a second and then nodded vigorously, pitching forward to lay a peck on his boyfriend's Cupid's bow before colliding into him in a rib-smashing hug.</p><p>"It's not that I don't <em>trust</em> you." he claimed against the older man's neck.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Reid pulled out of the embrace to redirect his attention to the man's injuries.</p><p>"But that cut is seriously worrying me, please just- get that checked out?"</p><p>Morgan didn't have the time to do anything more than sigh.</p><p>"...for me?" the genius added biting back a sly grin.</p><p>"C'mon, the medics are all busy with the kids that were inside the house." Morgan insisted, albeit with a grin of his own.</p><p>Reid's eyes detached from the man's face to quickly trace his surroundings: all the medics, indeed, had their hands full to say the very least.</p><p>"Alright...<b>at least let me clean it</b>?"</p><p>Derek's smile widened. "Deal." he agreed, before turning around to head toward the closest ambulance along with Spencer.</p><p>"And, Derek?"</p><p>"Yeah, baby?"</p><p>"Don't call me Hotch <em>ever</em> again." The genius reprimanded jokingly.</p><p>The other chuckled. " 'kay. You got yourself two deals in one night."</p><p>Reid shrugged. "Perks of being your boyfriend, I guess."</p><p>Morgan chuckled at that, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: @cyn-00</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>